


Como si no fuera la gran cosa

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [21]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers Tartaros Arc, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: No le da especial importancia al ofrecimiento; hace lo que quiere, ya lo dijo.





	Como si no fuera la gran cosa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al imbécil de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "sunset" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Natsu/Mard Geer —o algo así—.
> 
> Extensión: 480 palabras.
> 
> Notas: WI? y OoC (probablemente). Nomearrepientodenada, de paso, ni del shipeo ni del drabble. Es raro, sutil y yonotengoidea, pero será; me dio la gana y como Natsu yo hago lo que quiero.
> 
> Ya pasó junio, lo sé, pero tengo la política de al menos intentar terminar mis proyectos. Happy Pride Month.
> 
> [Editado 02/05/2019]

A veces lo siente como el ocaso de su vida. Es extraño, siendo que en sí no ha muerto todavía y, aparentemente, le queda mucho por delante. Pensar así de sí mismo, como una existencia que está cerca de su final, próxima a la oscuridad de su noche. Quizás sea eso, esa inexplicable sensación de estar sumergido en las tinieblas sin sumergirse en ellas realmente.

Sí, ha de ser eso. Ser Natsu pero ya no poder serlo. Tener que dejar eso atrás, tener que ser un nuevo yo en pos de metas que nunca siquiera imaginó tener. Es extraño y desgarrador en cierta medida.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Aparta la mirada del árido paisaje frente a él. Contemplaba el sol ocultarse tras las colinas y quizá eso incitó sus pensamientos, tan desoladores como la tierra bajo ellos. A su lado, los perversos ojos de un demonio le contemplan sin intenciones ocultas, en una mezcla algo inusual. Luce siniestro, pero al mismo tiempo confiable.

Al menos lo es para él, de seguro la única criatura en el mundo capaz de ello.

—Nada —responde, sonado casi tan relajado como en antaño; sin embargo acostumbrarse a esa situación es casi imposible y se le complica no conservar cierta tensión.

Pero es necesario, se repite, tal como están las cosas no tiene muchas más salidas. No es permanente, por lo menos, solo ha de alcanzar a Zeref y podrá volver con los suyos, una vez lo derrote todo habrá acabado; no hay necesidad de que nadie más se involucre en su batalla. Desgraciadamente eso no impide que deba mantener el paso, o sus compañeros lo alcanzaran y no quiere entrar en una discusión cíclica otra vez.

—E.N.D-sama —frunce el ceño, ese nombre es más que molesto. No le interesa ser E.N.D como no le interesa coger la posición de maestro, él no posee ningún gremio y menos uno así. Aquello, por lo menos, es uno de los pocos aspectos donde ha tenido libertad de elección—, meditar demasiado no cambiará nada.

Y ahí está, la sonrisa. Casi un año después se ha acostumbrado a ella, pero todavía no puede decir, al verla, si es una especie de burla o solo una vieja costumbre. Casi un año después ya no le importa demasiado, así como se ha acostumbrado a no sentirse Natsu del todo.

—Cállate —replica, casi ansioso de sonreír porque todavía es un idiota infantil, se otorga ese mérito—, hago lo que quiero.

Mard Geer arquea una ceja, como si no estuviera dudando de sus palabras. Quién podría, para empezar. Natsu acaba por pasar de largo, emprendiendo camino hacia su cuarto, o lo que sea. Hace lo que quiere, ya lo dijo, incluyendo ignorarle.

—¿Le acompaño?

Esas palabras, sin embargo, detienen su andar. Voltea, observándole con aparente desinterés, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Claro.

Como si no fuera la gran cosa.


End file.
